


Bubblegum

by TheSmolGAYandKatt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmolGAYandKatt/pseuds/TheSmolGAYandKatt
Summary: Yams has Hanahaki, Tsukki's clueless, Suga's the mom friend, and Daichi's just there for support.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 106





	1. Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Smol: Yamaguchi, Daichi, Tsukki, and Akiteru
> 
> Katt: Suga and characterization for tsukki because smol writes him too soft (Not that Soft Tsukki is a bad thing)
> 
> If we have bad grammar, I take the fall and let us know –Smol
> 
> PROTEC THE CHILD (Yams) -Katt

It had started a few months ago, 3 to be exact. I had started coughing uncontrollably and I ran into the bathroom. A small, thin, and yellow petal came out of my mouth along with a splatter of blood. It was 2 days after I had realized that I was in love with him. Tsukishima. I had heard of Hanahaki disease, but no one ever really talked about it. I studied the petal in awe before my mom came in and I quickly hid it behind my back.

"Are you ok Tadashi? Do you want some water?" she asked, not noticing my previous quick movement.

"Uhh, sure! Thanks!"

After she left, I glanced back at the petal in concern. It seemed to be a sunflower petal and after some research, I learned that meant adoration and loyalty. That sounded about right for Tsukki. I wasn't really sure how to feel but I was sure as hell not going to bother anyone with it, especially not Tsukki or my mom.

Over the months it has gotten worse, which is normal. I spend less time with people than I should just in case I have a coughing fit and lose some petals or what has been happening more recently, a whole sunflower. I guess I should do the opposite since I'm dying and all. I could get the surgery, but I'd honestly rather die than lose memories of Tsukki. I don't think my brain has processed that I'm going to die but I don't want to deal with those thoughts alone and I don't want to burden anyone. I just don't need to worry them with my problems. It's now the weekend and I'm receiving the ball back and forth in the backyard between me and my mom to practice.

I was already falling behind before but now it's even worse, I suck so bad they should've kicked me off as their pinch server, but they haven't. I'm wearing a NASA sweatshirt and some black ripped jeans and as I receive a ball my mom just served my stomach knots and my mouth tastes like blood. I know I'm about to throw up some petals, so I casually hold my hand up to stop my mom from serving after picking up the received ball that landed next to her.

"Can I go get some water and change into a T-shirt?" I manage to choke out.

My mom nods and puts the ball in between her side and her arm, her hand resting on her hip. She walks me to the back door and plops into one of our outside chairs, setting the volleyball on her lap. I open the sliding doors and basically sprint into the upstairs bathroom, the horrible feeling of petals tickling the back of my throat at the front of the mind right before I throw up a whole sunflower into the toilet.

My sunflowers are tiny, only about 1/2 an inch wide so far but still brutal on my throat as it comes up, blood, bile, and stomach acid joining it. I quickly drink some water to mute the horrible taste and wipe my face with my left hand. I change into a white, short-sleeve button-up shirt with strawberries on it and head back outside.

My mom glances up from her phone and stands, sliding it into her pocket and grabbing the volleyball. We practice receives and serving for a few more minutes and then I eat some rice and chicken and go to bed. Luckily, I didn't cough or throw up any petals in the middle of the night.

I wake to me coughing violently and I almost choke on the wad of petals that come out of my mouth but I rush to my bathroom that is in between my room and the office and spit them into the toilet. I quickly flush the toilet and get ready for school. My mom must've already left for work. I slide on my slightly oversized white thickly knitted sweater and light wash ripped jeans. I head out the door after eating some cereal and I meet Tsukki where we always meet. Right in between our houses.

I greet him with a "Tsukki!!" and a grin.

He looks down at me with a neutral face.

"What's wrong?" he deadpans.

He has been asking me this for a while and as usual, I respond with, "Nothing!"

The walk to school is pretty quiet, as usual, I comment about a few things and Tsukki responds with nods, grunts, and rarely a slight smile. The last one makes my stomach flip and I can't tell if that's a good or a bag thing. I worry I will cough up flowers but luckily, I don't so the smile just leaves me with a grin and a bubbly feeling in my gut.


	2. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know if we can improve on anything! -Smol  
> Hello again my dear children!

We arrive at morning practice and see that not everyone is here. Me and Tsukki change and I check the clock. We are right on time, but Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Asahi are late so while we wait for them, we all start practicing serves. I serve a few times and all of them make it over the net. Hinata bounces over to me and grins.

"Your serves are so cool Yamaguchi!!"

I blush slightly at the compliment, not knowing how to respond so I just chuckle lightly and put a hand on my neck. I see Tsukki glance in my direction and I start to cough, lightly at first but I can tell that flowers are coming and it's going to get worse, so I bow to Hinata slightly in apology.

I excuse myself to the bathroom and I rush to a stall, locking the door and choking out two or three larger flowers. I can't see them very well in between all the blood and water. A few singular petals are joining these flowers that float on the top of the red-stained water. I cough a few more times like it will get rid of the soreness of my throat. I wipe my face with my hand, hoping that I'm not just spreading the blood that got on my face around.

I flush the toilet and step out of the stall, checking my reflection. I look like a dumpster fire on legs but what is different from before? I wash my hands slowly and sigh, turning away from the mirror.

I step out of the bathroom and rush back to the gym. Nishinoya and Asahi have arrived, but Tanaka is still not here.

Hinata abandons Kageyama when he sees me enter the gym. He bounces back over to me and asks if I'm okay. I nod and he goes back to Kageyama, asking him to toss for him loudly. I slide over to where Tsukki is before our team captain calls for us to practice receives. I notice that Tanaka has entered the building and we get started.

My day goes pretty well until my last class, Home Ec. I feel the familiar tickle at the back of my throat. I start to cough into my elbow and a single petal and some blood spills into my mouth. I slide the smooth petal to the side of my cheek, raising my hand.

"Yamaguchi?"

Mrs. Jacob's voice filled the silent classroom and I timidly ask if I can go to the restroom. She sighs and apparently decides to make a bit of an example of me.

"No, I'm tired of people using the bathroom or sick excuse to get out of worksheets," she responds somewhat apologetically.

I start to cough more, only one more petal coming out of my throat, but more are repressed back downwards.

I walk up to the teacher; she was one of my favorite and most trusted teachers. Thankfully no one is watching as I walk up there because they were all busy doing the assignment. I need to leave to get these flowers from my throat. I fiddle with my hands nervously and she raises an eyebrow at me. I slide the petal out from the side of my mouth and open my mouth very slightly to show her the blood-stained petal. She looks surprised and then concerned and then nods.

"You can go," she says with a little hesitation.

I head to the bathroom and cough up even more flowers this time. My throat is very raw from the petals sliding against it. I clean up the blood and start thinking. This may be my last week of living.

What do I want to do? Break the law? Skydive? Go to a different country? Go surfing? Do I have time for all of those things? There are so many things I won't be able to do but for me, a life without memories of my childhood isn't worth living. Maybe I'll binge Netflix all night or watch YouTube. Something I don't have to leave the house for. Or I could sneak out. I realize how lost in thought I am when the door squeaks open. I leave the sink's side and leave while the stranger walks in.

I head back to class and when I enter no one noticed except the teacher, who smiled apologetically at me. I glance nervously back at her and sit in my seat, working on the measurement's worksheet again. Moments after I had turned the assignment in class is over and the teacher calls me over.

"Are you ok?" there is a hint of alarm in her voice as she looks at me, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I try to answer cheerfully.

She sighs and looks me in the eye, "Fine..."

I nod and Tsukki leans his head into the class as I start heading for the door, I smile at him and he smiles slightly back.

"Yamaguchi you may exit my class anytime you need." Mrs. Jacobs calls to me as We walk out of the class together

I don't say anything but Tsukki side-eyes me and huffs a laugh.

I look up at him, confused, "What?"

"Did you finally get in trouble for something?"

I chuckle back at him, "No I was just confused on a question!"

The lie comes surprisingly easy to me and just slips off my tongue. I only realize what I had said a few moments later and I gulp down a bunch of anxiety that rises in my throat as we continue walking.

Practice is uneventful that night except for the usual banter and my serves are a little off because of the thoughts of death plaguing my mind. I walk Tsukki to his house as usual, but I don't start any conversation.

"What's up?"

"Oh, just thinking!"

"About what?"

"My uh grades..."

I hesitate more with this lie and Tsukki raises an eyebrow. We arrive at his house and he turns away, waving to me behind him.

"Bye Tsukki!"

I enter my house and the silence is deafening. There are too many thoughts crossing my mind to process anything and I end up just sobbing into my pillow because I know my mom isn't home. She always stays at work till at least 4:30 so I usually get there about 30 minutes before her. I end up staying in my room almost the whole evening but eventually, my mom calls me down for dinner. When I head downstairs my mom eyes me with concern.

"You can't keep just locking yourself up in your room all night, tell me what's up sweetie."

I simply shrug it off.

"I'm tired from practice, coach was extra hard on us today because our receives were off."

She sighs, "Fine, but if you want to tell me what's really up, I'll be here."

Mothers always know, I guess. I just really hope she doesn't know the specifics. No, she would be freaking out. I'm sure she doesn't. I hope it stays that way. My mom coughs to shake me out of my thoughts.

"Are you gonna eat that? If you don't I will!"

I chuckle and assure her I am, taking a few bites of the fish burger. She slides on the couch next to me, grabbing the Xbox remote and sighing in relief.

"What do you want to watch?"

I smile at her, "You choose."

She chuckles evilly, "A horror documentary!!"

"Noo!! Anything but horror!" I pull the blanket over my eyes that my mom had slid over both of us.

She laughs and chooses Ratatouille from Disney+. I smile and watch, eating my burger, laughing, and making a few jokes as the movie plays. Afterward, I work on some of the homework that I have, which isn't much, thankfully. I get ready for bed before getting lost in the world of YouTube for a while and Tsukki texts me.

Tsukki: Hey.

Me: Hi Tsukki!! What r u up to? ☺︎︎

Tsukki: Nothing. Wbu?

Me: Just watching YouTube! Did you have any homework today?

We continue to talk about random things for a while with some friendly banter and we end up video calling each other. He is in a slightly oversized white t-shirt and I'm wearing some star pajamas. I can only see his upper half so I can only assume he is wearing dino pants. We end up discussing memes and star signs before we get silent. I bask in his presence and switch from my previous sitting position to lying on my side.

"Are you already tired? It's only 8:53."

I yawn and nod. His chuckle makes my heart flip and I feel a tickle from the back of my throat. I tell him I'm going to the restroom and mute my mic, closing the door to my bathroom and throwing up into the toilet. The sunflowers seem to be much bigger than yesterday and that worries me a bit. Is the end coming? I realize I spaced out for a second and I check my edges of my mouth in the mirror before I open my bathroom door to my bed and Tsukki in my phone, lying sideways on my bed. I slide next to the tiny resemblance of his face and unmute myself. My stomach feels like shit and I sigh, attempting to massage the pain out of it by making circular motions with my thumb.

"Do you want to watch Jurassic Park in two days?"

I hesitate for a moment and then answer with a, "Yeah! If I'm feeling up to it. I've been feeling a little sick so if that gets worse maybe not."

It will be one of the last times I will hang out with him.

"If you're sick, I can help," he raises an eyebrow at me.

I know this information from previous times he has done exactly that, I close my eyes, smiling at the memories.

"You already falling asleep?" Tsukki jokes, with an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes.

I open my eyes and wrinkle my nose, "Sorry Tsukki!"

He adjusts his position from sitting to lying down, setting the phone on its side before he is visible in the camera.

"I'm kidding, you can sleep if you want to."

He looks at the camera instead of his phone screen and that makes me want to scream in embarrassment, so I close my eyes and 'mhm', nodding.

"You can still talk to me if you want, just hang up when I fall asleep," I let him know, not wanting him to be bored or leave.

He smiles and raises an eyebrow.

"oh no, please don't bring out the puns," I groan slightly.

"What do you call a dinosaur with an extensive vocabulary?"

"I know you are going to tell me no matter what I say."

He grins evilly, "A thesaurus."

I let out a small laugh, closing my eyes.

"I can't stand you and your terrible puns!"

"You know you love them," he smiles slightly.

I exhale, "Fine maybe a bit."

I feel my eyes fluttering closed soon after thanks to Tsukki's soft rhythmic breathing coming out of the speaker of my phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Go get a snack and get hydrated. I know you are reading this at at least midnight so go to bed!! -Smol
> 
> What's your favorite desert (answer only if you wanna)? -Katt


	3. Ache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello! -Katt  
> Hi guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter, it's hard to get a chapter out every day even when the whole fic is written so sorry for any errors -Smol

I wake to my alarm on my nightstand, I go to turn it off and knock my phone off the side of the bed, it bumps against the wall, hanging from the charger. I groan and after turning the alarm clock off I roll out of bed and grab my phone. It is still on and I see a half-awake Tsukki looking back at me. I feel my face heat up as I realize that wasn't dreaming and he didn't hang up after I fell asleep.

"G'morning," Tsukki yawns and sits up, moving his phone to lean on his nightstand. He holds one arm up and the other one supports his elbow by holding it.

I smile a little idiotically, "Morning Tsukki! See you in a bit."

He simply nods and hangs up the call and I melt into my bed, butterflies filling my stomach and joining the sunflowers. Speaking of, I taste blood before I rush to the bathroom. I throw up some petals into the toilet and these are larger than yesterday, my throat throbs, and I cough up some more blood.

I quickly change into an oversized orange t-shirt with a small chest pocket with a chibi longneck dinosaur sticking out of it and skinny jeans with a darker wash. I double-check my face, making sure no blood is leftover. I fix up my hair and eat some light food and head out the door.

My stomach is still aching, with more intense pain than yesterday but I ignore it and push on to meet Tsukki in between our houses. When we meet up, I greet him the same way I do every time, and he eyes my shirt. 

"Wasn't that mine?" 

"Yup!" I respond cheerfully, I'm feeling good emotionally compared to some of the previous days that I've had, only thinking about death once on my way to morning practice. Me and Tsukki get dressed and we are a little early to practice so only the other first years and Daichi are here. Suga bursts into the gym panting and out of breath. He looks exhausted.

"Sorry guys! I accidentally slept in," he panted while removing his shoes and putting on his gym ones.

Tanka, Noya, and Asahi enter not too much later along with the other second years. We start practice and almost immediately we all can tell that Suga's serves are off.

"You okay, Suga Senpai?" Hinata asks after a particularly bad serve on Suga's part.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't get much sleep last night," Suga says while smiling sheepishly.

Daichi frowns, "Babe, I know you care about your grades and the first years, but you need proper sleep!"

"DAD, MOM, CUT IT OUT! You're embarrassing us!" Hinata pouts while hiding behind Kageyama.

Daichi looks like he was going to say something but seems to have forgotten it and just looks confused.

"But Hinata, it's our job as your parents to be as embarrassing as feasibly possible!" Suga playfully chides with a mischievous smile.

Daichi looks at the ground and seems conflicted but then just walks away and grabs a volleyball.

Hinata makes an ungodly squeak and hides even more behind Kageyama.

Suga just laughs and goes back to serving the best he can while exhausted. The rest of the team decides to make practice a little bit easier so Suga doesn't exhaust himself too much.

Tsukki is smirking while Hinata grips to the back of Kageyama's shirt. I'm slightly concerned for Hinata but I'm not anymore when Daichi starts to just receive to himself.

The rest of practice goes rather uneventfully aside from Suga's bad serves causing a bit of chaos every once in a while, and I am not doing so well due to my stomach aching, but I try my best.

We're dressing down when Suga walks up to Tsukki and me.

"Hey, Yamaguchi! Could I talk to you a bit after you finish getting changed?"

Tsukki gives me a look like what did you do, and I just look back at him, panicked.

"Uh sure."

"Great! See you in a bit then! Meet me by my locker?" he smiles cheerfully and points in the direction of his locker.

I nod and start replacing my shirt as he walks away.

"Save me, Tsukki!!"

"You're on your own there," he responds, looking slightly confused and concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, if you notice any mistakes in either grammar or spelling or you just have overall general constructive criticism, it is very much welcomed! -Katt  
> Thanks for reading and since Katt didn't ask a question I will! What is your favorite show (besides Haikyuu)? -Smol


	4. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! As you may have seen previously there is a break for three consecutive days just to make sure there are no errors or anything in the writing and for us to catch up on some homework so sorry about not giving you a warning -Smol
> 
> Enjoy children and make sure to correct any errors you see! -Katt

Yamaguchi POV

"Hey! Let's go over here for some privacy okay?" he says while pointing to the stalls.

I nod, following him.

"How are you doing?" Suga asks after we arrive near the stalls. He's looking at me in concern.

I tilt my head in confusion then realize it's probably the pain from the flowers he is talking about. 

"Oh! I'm ok, I just have a bit of a stomachache."

Suga stays silent for a bit looking me in the eyes before sighing and putting his hands into his hoodie pocket.

"How come?"

I panic a bit but come up with a lie quickly, "I think I may have eaten some bad food yesterday," I wrinkle my nose in disgust to exaggerate my lie.

"But you had a stomachache yesterday too, right? Tsukki said you weren't feeling too well."

Oh shit...

"Uhh, I was just tired yesterday, no stomachache. I might be getting sick." As I lie through my teeth, I feel a flower tickle my throat. Not now!!

"Come to think of it, you've looked pretty awful all week."

I swallow some of my spit, hoping that will keep the flowers from coming up for a bit longer.

"Yeah, I might be coming down with the flu or something..."

"... How much longer do you think you can lie to us, Yamaguchi?" his voice is unusually cold. He pulls his right hand out of his pocket and in it is a slightly withered sunflower petal. "I know, Yamaguchi. So, do us both a favor and tell me the truth."

Just as he reveals that, Daichi walks in, "Hun, class is starting, let's go."

"Ah! Thanks for the warning babe, but I really have to talk to Yamaguchi about this. I'm afraid if I let him go, he will try to avoid talking to me about it!" Suga answers playfully. He smiles and kisses Daichi on his cheek before waving him off.

As Daichi leaves I feel the petals rise back in my mouth and the taste of blood. I swallow down more petals.

"Honey, you don't look too good. Do you need to throw up?" Suga grabs my arm and leads me to a stall before I even answer.

"Uhh no, what are you talking about? What did you mean by lying to you??" I try to keep up the lie, not wanting to drag Suga into my mess.

Suga turns and gives me a withering look. He then sighs again and says, "It's Tsukishima isn't it?"

I start to cough to try to avoid the question, but it backfires as a petal starts to rise in my throat. No, he can't find out, I can't worry him. As the petal falls into my mouth, I slip it into my cheek.

"What are you talking about?"

Suga inhales deeply and exhales deeply before opening his eyes and giving me the Ultimate Mom Look ™.

I go to awkwardly laugh but the petal glides out of my mouth when I smile. My eyes widen with panic, but my brain doesn't process what happened

Suga grabs the petal and waves in front of my face.

"Please tell me, Yamaguchi. You'll only hurt me more if you don't." His eyes shimmer with concern and sincerity.

"I... uh," I go into a coughing fit and lean over the toilet as more sunflower petals pour out of my mouth. I start to throw up and four 3/4th inch flowers come out with blood and stomach acid.

Suga holds my hair out of my face and begins to gently rub my back. I start to cry, I can't tell if it is because I am upset that he has this weight on him now, relieved that someone knows, stressed that I'm going to die or if it's because of the aches and pains that come with this horrible disease.

The flowers keep coming and my throat burns. Suga continues to rub my back even though the late bell is ringing. After the bells stopped, he begins to hum, softly at first but slowly getting louder. I recognize the song as If We Have Each Other by Alec Benjamin and I smile as the song calmed me down quite a bit. I succumbed to the flowers pouring out of my throat as Suga started singing. He hums the second verse as my mind goes blank. I finish throwing up but am still in disarray so Suga keeps singing.

"I'm sorry," I sob out once I get my thoughts organized.

"Sweetheart, it's fine. There's nothing to be sorry about. You just didn't want us to worry, right?"

I nod, somewhat embarrassed at my appearance after realizing I probably look like a wreck. I head to the sinks intending to clean up and Suga points in the direction of our bags.

"Imma go grab our stuff, okay? And thank you for telling me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and go have a little me time if it's not late and if it is go to sleep! What's your favorite movie cliche? -Smol
> 
> Have a good day/night! -Katt


	5. Questions and Answers

This is where you post any questions you have about the fic, about us or really anything!!


	6. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! -Smol  
> Why hello! -Katt

After I get myself cleaned up Suga hands me my bag and a cough drop.

"What's this for?" I question Suga, it definitely won't help when I cough up petals.

"It's to help with your throat. It won't do anything for the flowers, but it hopefully will make your throat less sore."

"Hey Suga! Are you still in here? Class started a while ago and Sensei is getting worried." A voice I recognize as Daichi's calls.

"Yep! Sorry about worrying you!" Suga cheerfully calls back. He then turns his attention to me and says in a quieter voice, "May I tell Daichi? I don't feel right keeping this from him..."

I glance at him worriedly but nod, I can't put more weight on his shoulders.

"Thanks. I'll make sure he doesn't overreact or tell anyone else without your permission, okay?

I smile at him slightly, "Thanks."

"Anyways do you like the flavor?"

I glance at the bag of cough drops he had handed me earlier, strawberry flavored. Tsukki's favorite, "Yeah!"

I try to sound at least a little content; I don't want him more worried. I shouldn't have thrown up in front of him in the first place. I come back from my thoughts and Daichi is going over to Suga and the bag of cough drops is in my hands.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah babe, I'm fine. I'm afraid our child here isn't though."

"Why not?"

"He has Hanahaki."

Daichi looks over at me, surprised at first but then concerned.

"Are you ok? For how long? Do you want to get the surgery? Do you want to tell me who? Oh, I'm asking too many questions, sorry. One at a time. How are you doing at the moment?"

I nervously stare at my feet, fiddling with my own fingers, "Ok for someone who may die soon I guess..."

"So, you not gonna get the surgery?"

Daichi nods at Suga's question, apparently thinking the same thing.

I shake my head, "No, I don't know what I'd do without all those memories... I wouldn't remember most of my life. I wouldn't be able to stand that."

"I understand," Suga says empathetically.

I look up at Suga with a questioning look as Daichi smiled at him sadly. Suga simply smiles and shakes his head.

"I'll tell you later. We should get to class."

I nod and follow them out as they speed-walked, trying to get to class but still holding hands. I wish I could do that with Tsukki. I go to my class and they go to theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be two chapters today because this one is really short but it makes sense to take a break here. -Smol   
> The tea is exceptionally good today -Katt


	7. Empathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the extra chapter today! Let us know if we have any grammar mistakes. -Smol  
> Hello again!! -Katt

Tsukishima's POV

I sit, blank minded in class and staring out the window. My thoughts drift to Yamaguchi and how off he's been acting lately. His smiles have been tinged with pain and his eyes hold a deeper pain, yet no matter how much I ask him he never answers my questions... I hope he's all right...

Maybe I'll talk to one of our upperclassmen to see what they think... Suga will probably know the most, he is the most observant and knows how to deal with the idiots and Yamaguchi's emotions.

The bell rings, shaking me out of my thoughts, I stand and grab my stuff, and head to Yamaguchi's class. We have our next class together and his class is on the way. Yamaguchi comes out after a few of the kids and he looks disoriented.

I raise an eyebrow at him, but I don't mention his appearance, thinking of the last time we saw each other.

"What did Suga get on you about?" I say when he joins my side while we walk down the hall

He hesitates before responding with, "He was just worried about me feeling sick, he noticed during practice."

We arrive at class and sit across the room from each other, the teacher had to separate us because we talked too much one of the days that we had a project about dinosaurs.

About 30 minutes into class Yamaguchi raises his hand, looking a bit stressed. He asks to go to the restroom and the teacher just tells him to hurry. That's odd, he usually tries to go to the restroom during passing period, so he doesn't miss any of the class material. When he arrives back in class, he looks more stressed and paler than before.

Class passes by in a flash and I walk to my classes for the rest of the day worried about Yamaguchi but aware he won't tell me what's going on. He may just be sick, but it doesn't seem that way.

I walk with Yams to practice and when Yams gets there Suga immediately asks him how he is doing. I guess that makes sense if he is sick.

Practice is a little odd because Suga is always checking up on Yamaguchi and Daichi gives him less practice. Suga pulls Yamaguchi to the side and looks especially worried, empathy shining in his eyes. He soon runs back over to his locker and changes. I lean against my locker and glance over to him after he changes.

"What's wrong?"

He glances over to me, eyes bright but I can tell that it is a fake shine.

"I feel a little off but nothing a little sleep can't fix!"

I frown, glancing over to him and walk towards the door, sliding it open and letting him go through it before I slide outside behind him. We walk home as usual and when I get home I work on homework. Before I go to bed, I realize Yamaguchi hadn't texted me at all tonight, so I send him a quick goodnight before sliding into my bed and falling asleep.

The next day I wake up to my annoying alarm, I might as well have Hinata wake me up. I slide out of bed and shut my alarm up, changing into a black shirt with a moon and stars on the chest tucked into some light wash ripped jeans. I eat some breakfast and brush my teeth. Then I fix up my hair and walk out the door to find that Yamaguchi isn't there yet. I stand there for 10 minutes to find that he doesn't arrive. I text him that I am coming over and head over to his house. Is he okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are ya'lls favorite books? -Smol  
> We have Salty Boi and Yams ($10,000,000,000 ransom), what are you gonna do about it? (jk lol) -Katt


	8. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! -Katt
> 
> Hi!! I hope you guys are doing well -Smol

I wake to my alarm but my throat aches because I had started to throw up bristles. It started yesterday in class and thankfully the cough drops have been enough to soothe my aches and pains. I lie in my bed for ten minutes before going to throw up a ton of flowers, now bristles join the flowers, making my suffering greater than before.

I hear a knock on my front door, and I continue to throw up 1-inch flowers. Shit, don't come in!! I hear Tsukki's voice from outside as I cough up the last of blood and petals for now. I rush to adjust my appearance and get to the door. When I open the door Tsukki looks a little impatient and his neck moves at lightning speed to look up at me.

"Sorry, Tsukki! I forgot to text you that I'm not coming today," I cringe at the scratchiness of my voice as I speak.

"Okay, go lie down, I'm making you food," he starts to walk inside.

I put a hand on his chest to stop him from coming in and then flush at the action, putting my hand back at my side. He raises an eyebrow at me as I start to stutter.

"U-uh, you should go to school. I don't want you to miss any of the class material because of me..."

"We can always ask Yachi for notes, also it's only one day."

"Fine but if I'm still sick tomorrow you should still go to school."

What did I just agree to? How do I hide this? Tsukki enters my house and suddenly I'm very aware of what I'm wearing, some mid-thigh black shorts and a slightly oversized white sweatshirt. I pull the hood over my head and tie the strings. I hear my phone ring with a text. Tsukki has already started to make oatmeal and when he sees me peek into the kitchen, he glances at me.

"Go rest, I got it."

I follow his orders and go to my bed, lying down and checking my phone, it's Suga asking where I am.

Suga: Hey, where are you?

Suga: Are you ok?

Me: Yeah, I'm just tired and the bristles are getting to me, so I decided to stay home but tsukki came over, pls help!!

Suga: Is Tsukishima gonna make it worse? I can try to convince him to leave??? 

Me: no, I'm used to being around him by now, but I don't want him to find out

Suga: Then you need to not throw up or he might try to help you?

Me: I can't hold it in for very long... especially since it's getting worse, if I don't throw up then I will cough them up.

Suga: Okay. So, what are you going to do today?

Me: Knowing tsukki, watch Jurrasic Park :D

Suga: Perfect! Do you have an almost empty chip bag and some candy or shelled seeds or something?

Me: yeah, I have both, why?

Suga: Just trust me. Grab both, put them into a bowl as snacks for your movie. Keep the chip bag though and say it's for the shells. Whenever you feel like throwing up, cough as quietly as you can. Eat the thing with the shells and put the bag to your mouth and spit out both the shell and the petals. Try to be discreet. If you need to throw up, then just excuse yourself and try to be quiet.

Me: omg thank you so much Suga!!

Suga: No problem! I'll also check in often, so if you leave your phone far away you can use that as an excuse to run to the bathroom as well, just be fast.

Me: you are the best! Any way I can repay you? if so let me know

I set my phone down and adjust my position, Tsukki comes in soon after with a bowl of oatmeal and a lap table. I stand up and Tsukki stops me with a gentle hand to my shoulder before I walk out of the door. I hear my phone ping quietly and I ignore it, looking up at Tsukki, confused.

"What do you want?"

"Uh, some sunflower seeds and Cheetos. Can you put them into a bowl so then I don't have to reach to get them?" I sit on the bed, knowing that he won't let me get anything for myself while I'm "sick." I pick up my phone to see who texted me and what it was.

Suga: Tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Yamaguchi do it?? Find out next time on this fanfiction -Smol
> 
> Bye kids -Katt


	9. Seed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Help us out if we have any grammar mistakes. -Katt
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy -Smol

Yamaguchi's POV

I nervously sigh at his response, anxiety rushing through my veins at the thought. I respond once I get my mental footing.

Me: Anything but that :(

Suga: u_u

Tsukki comes in soon after with the chips and sunflower seeds. I internally chuckle at my choice of seeds as he lies the oatmeal on my lap.

He goes to the TV in my room and grabs the first Jurassic Park movie, holding it up so I can see it and turning towards me in a crouched position. I smile at the slight amount of excitement I see in his face before realizing my situation here. I start to eat the oatmeal a bit faster than I normally would so I can get to the chips.

Tsukki slides into the bed next to me, sitting up a bit more against my headboard than I am. He grabs the remote and hits play. I reminisce in the memory of him watching Jurassic Park for the first time. He watched it at least five times total that day and every single time his eyes lit up similar to how they do now when he is excited about a block.

I realize I am staring at him when he looks down to make eye contact.

"Are you good? Need anything else?"

I quickly shake my head and look to the screen, eating my oatmeal. A bit later I have finished my oatmeal and chips.

The movie is about halfway through and I start to feel the horrid tickling in the back of my throat. The anxiety alone makes me want to throw up.

I quickly shove a sunflower seed in my mouth, the seed crunches as my teeth crack down on it and I glance at Tsukki to see if he is paying any attention to me. His full attention is on the movie as I hold the chip bag to my mouth, coughing as quiet as possible and a sunflower falls out of my mouth along with the sunflower seed and its shell. Luckily it was a family-size chip bag, so I don't have to worry about it filling up. As soon as I'm done coughing, I lick my lips.

The taste of blood definitely isn't pleasant but it's better than Him knowing.

I squeeze the top of the chip bag slightly, so it stays at least slightly closed. I drop the bag as I see Tsukki glancing down at me. I assume the sound just distracted him as he glances back at the screen nonchalantly. I cough about every thirty minutes as we end up binging all three of the Jurassic Park movies before Tsukki goes to get me some lunch. It must be lunchtime at school as well because I get a text from Suga.

Suga: Hello my dear child, how is that tall extra salty saltshaker treating you?

Me: Tsukki is not a saltshaker and good! He is making me lunch because he thinks I'm sick with the flu or something. Kinda feel bad :/

Suga: Welp that sucks, but you're the one who won't tell him

I roll my eyes at my phone and Tsukki walks in. I move the snacks onto the floor as he sets the soup onto the lap table. He starts the first Jurassic World movie and slides next to me again. I quickly eat my soup and I feel the taste of blood come into my throat as my phone dings.

The flowers come rushing up and I mutter a sorry and rush to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I retch into the toilet as I hear the sound of the TV abruptly stop. 5 small flowers and bristles make my throat sore but the blood lets them slide through a bit easier. The pain makes me want to cry but I hold in my tears. He would notice the redness below my eyes. He is such a good friend. Friend.

The vomiting slows to a stop and sigh from stress and relief, wiping my face with my hand before washing both my hands off. I sip some sink water to wash the nasty taste of flowers, blood, and some of the food I had earlier away. I sigh and glance in the mirror, rubbing at my freckles for a moment and then walking back out. To my surprise Tsukki is standing next to the door, looking down at me.

"You get it out of your system?"

I nod and climb back into bed.

"Sorry," I apologize.

Why did I let him inside my house in the first place? I can't drag him into my mess.

"Nothing to be sorry about," he answers bluntly, unpausing Jurassic World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day! -Katt
> 
> How are you? -Smol


	10. Forgot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break, been pretty busy lately -smol
> 
> why hello!! -Katt

Yamaguchi's POV

I remember that Suga had texted me as I chew on a sunflower seed after spitting the shell out. I pick up my phone and I have to blink for a second to make sure I read the two texts he sent right. 

Suga: You know I heard that salted butter tastes pretty good with potatoes, I wonder if the same goes for yams...?

Suga: Use protection.

I feel my face heat up and embarrassment bloom in my stomach.

Me: NOOOO I WAS THROWING UPPP SHHHSHJDLJLKJLKJ

Suga: Mhm... All right, I'll stay quiet ;)

Me: I-

Before I even send the text, I drop my phone and move my bowl of snacks to the side. I curl into a ball on my side and cover my face. Tsukki glances down at me and raises an eyebrow.

"What's that for? You texting your secret girlfriend?" He smirks slightly.

If only he knew.

"No, no, no," I sigh, "Suga is being an idiot..."

He turns his attention back to the TV and doesn't seem to care much about what Suga must have said. I pick up my phone, still curled up and blushing.

Me: I- uhh it's fine if you text me! Just don't make that joke -/////- I almost died and Tsukki asked if I was texting my secret gf lol

Suga: And you didn't say yes? I'm so OFFENDED. And fine. I won't make that joke again...

Me: Lol nooo you are definitely my gffffff 100%

Suga: Fr fr

I chuckle and set my phone down, moving my attention back to the movie and sliding back up onto the headboard. The rest of the first movie is pretty uneventful except for the coughing every thirty minutes and at the beginning of the second movie, I feel my consciousness start to slip and I drift into sleep, falling onto Tsukki's shoulder. In my half-conscious state, I hear the volume of the movie go down and drift off completely.

I wake to a small tickle in my throat and I cough slightly. I feel the thing I am resting my head on shift and I look up to see Tsukki. I bolt upwards to support my own weight as I start to cough more heavily. Tsukki rushes to the kitchen and I hear the faucet running and I quickly grab the Cheeto bag, spitting all of the petals I can before I hear footsteps. I set the bag down and sit up before Tsukki walks in with a cup of water and cough drops.

He hands me the water and I sip it quietly; he sets the cough drops next to me as he asks if I am okay. I nod, feeling some of the petals that didn't come out of my mouth rush down my throat with the water that provides some relief from the taste of blood.

"Thanks, Tsukki, and sorry for falling asleep on you!"

I fiddle my hand before grabbing a cough drop and sucking on it idly.

"Shut up Yamaguchi. I will always do this whenever you are sick."

This will be the last time. I shouldn't think like that... should I? I mean it's true but Suga would smack me if he found out. Speaking of, he probably texted me. I pick up my phone to see only two texts and that it had only been 20 minutes since I fell asleep. Tsukki turns the volume back up as I answer Suga's texts.

Suga: How much salt does it take for a salty saltshaker to be out salted in shear terms of saltiness? Oh wait, it's impossible.

Suga: So, if I were to make Tsukishima FMA style, how much salt would I need to add? If it's .4% of his body weight and he weighs 68.4 kg, so about 273.6 grams, but he's extra salty so I need to double that...

Me: Please don't make Tsukki FMA style.... and he isn't salty :(

Eventually, my mom arrives home from work, and Tsukki leaves with a simple goodbye. What if that's the last time I see him? My condition has been getting worse and I can't even go to school. I'm sorry Suga don't read my thoughts and hit me. I don't sleep much that night and it's apparent that I am not going to make it much longer. Better than forgetting. I couldn't live with myself if I forgot him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see ya! -katt
> 
> have a good day or night! -smol


	11. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and enjoy! -Smol
> 
> Make sure to point out any mistakes or improvements we can make. -Katt

Yamaguchi's POV

I can't even stand breathing the next day and my mom leaves for work without hearing me. I get so bad I can't leave the bathroom and I text Suga.

Me: mom pls pick me up ahhah

Me: not doing so well and can't really leave the bathroom without making a bouquet on the ground there is the keys under the mat

Suga: K

Suga's POV

I'm sitting in class, exhausted and worried, when my phone pings with the special ringtone that I had set for Yamaguchi. I grab my phone, not caring what the teacher thinks, and clumsily tap my password in. I barely finish reading the first text before I'm bolting out of my seat to the school parking lot and speed dialing Daichi. I hear a few confused shouts from my classmates and my teacher behind me, but I ignore them.

Daichi thankfully picks up and I just say that Yamaguchi needs to get to the hospital. He answers with a quiet yet firm, okay and I hear him gathering up his stuff. I pull my keys out of my pocket and I unlock the car. I jump into the driver's seat and pull up to the front of the school where Daichi joins me. I start driving barely within the limits of legal to get to my kid's place as fast as I can.

Yam's POV

I wad up a ton of toilet paper and place it over my mouth, grabbing an old dino stuffed animal that Tsukki gave me when we were little from my closet. I don't want to die looking ugly and I don't like the idea of people dressing me when I'm dead so I throw away the petal and blood-covered toilet paper and throw up into the toilet and grab another wad of toilet paper and pick out an outfit.

I repeat this process until I am dressed in some black ripped jeans and my favorite strawberry button-up I wore earlier this week. Eventually, I hear the door unlock and Suga rushes in and carefully checks me over.

"Yamaguchi, are you okay? Do you have everything?"

"I guess," I cough up another flower, "what do I need to die??"

"Honey I'm not talking about that. I'm saying is there anything that would comfort you while you're in the hospital?"

I hold up the plushie that is in between the toilet and me, coughing slightly. The petals and flowers seem to be slowing to a steadier pace.

"All right. Can you make it to the hospital, or do I need to grab something you can throw up in on the way?"

"Probably grab something just in case," my throat aches and it sounds like my vocal cords have been hit by a truck.

Suga nods and rushes out the door returning a bit later with some plastic bags. He grabs my hand and helps support my weight as we make our way out of my room and down the stairs. We make it down and I see Daichi waiting for us. He grabs the bags from Suga and helps us out the door and into the backseat of Suga's car.

Once in the backseat, Suga helps position me so I'm leaning slightly against him. The bags are placed near our feet so if I need one, I can just grab one. Daichi climbs into the driver's seat and begins driving somewhat recklessly as we hurry to the hospital.

The car ride seems a lot shorter than it is. I throw up twice in the 20 minutes it takes to get there. Daichi pulls up to the ER and Suga helps me out. We enter and Suga quickly explains my situation to the clerk and since my Hanahaki has already progressed so far, I'm admitted into a room almost immediately. I'm asked several questions by nurses before I'm left alone for a bit while I wait for a doctor.

The room around me is practically devoid of any color. Everything was either a light blue, white, or gray. Daichi enters the room and he and Suga sit in the chairs next to the hospital bed while they wait.

The doctor enters and asks me some questions which I answer without thought. My thoughts drift to my death, as a dying person's thoughts would. I mentally leave as they take my vitals and wonder what religion was right. What impact did I make on others and how will people feel when I go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How have you guys been? -Smol
> 
> Bye kids! -Katt


	12. Aster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know of any criticisms you have! Especially with characterization. -Smol
> 
> Enjoy. -Katt

I seem to have been spaced out because the doctor now leads me to my bed and sets a large trash can next to me. They bring me a bunch of random objects like toys and instruments.

Everything seems to blur together. My life blurs into one big blob and I can't seem to be able to sort out my thoughts. They numb my throat a bit to stop most of the pain and I pick up the ukulele that I chose from the objects, strumming absentmindedly and randomly coming up with chords to strum and eventually lyrics. My voice is a bit scratchy, but I don't mind.

"Sorry I didn't kiss you

But it's obvious I wanted to

Bubblegum down my throat and it's a curse

But my luck couldn't get any worse

Cause I swallowed the bubblegum

And these 7 years will be pretty dumb

Yellow flowers grow from my skin

Lemon drop veins and I

Grin

You look so nice in your shirt

It's sad because it just hurts

I'd do anything for you

But would you do that for me too?

Cause I swallowed the bubblegum

Oh, and these 7 years will be pretty dumb

Yellow flowers grow from my skin

Lemon drop veins and I

Grin."

I strum a few chords more before I realize I'm crying and I wipe my tears, lying the ukulele down and sitting at the edge of the bed for a moment. I cough a petal up and take it in. I am going to die...

Suga's POV

It tears me up inside to know that this could all be over if he'd just tell Tsukishima. I raise my head slightly and peek through my fingers at Yamaguchi. He looks despondent and I hate it. I hate that I can see myself sitting there in that hospital bed, after all, that's what would've happened had I not told Daichi.

I stare a little longer before I give in to my overwhelming emotions and start crying. Daichi rubs my shoulders and I lean into his touch. I manage to calm myself down enough to realize that I should probably warn Yamaguchi that his mom was notified of his admittance to the hospital and is on the way.

I sit up and I prepare myself to tell him when he moves his hands and gently picks up a ukulele that a nurse had been kind enough to bring. I realize that this might be the last time for me to get memorabilia of Yamaguchi, so I take out my phone and pull up its camera. I start recording just as he begins gently strumming a song. He hums along at first before gently singing. It's not long before he's crying, and he gently sets the ukulele down and rubs at his eyes.

I end the video and for a moment I just blankly stare at it. I mentally debate whether or not I should send it to Tsukishima but in the end, I decide not to. I set my phone down and move my chair closer to Yamaguchi to comfort him. I give him a big hug and let him cry into my shoulder. I see Daichi moving from the corner of my eye, but Yams is finally starting to calm down, so I ignore it.

Daichi's POV

I glance over at Suga as he stresses over Yamaguchi, peeking through his fingers at him. I start to tear up, remembering when Suga was in a similar pain to Yamaguchi.

Flashback

I am walking with Suga as he is ranting about how one of his classmates doesn't seem well.

"I feel like I should check on him but I-"

He abruptly stops as he coughs intensely. He holds up a finger and runs to the restroom. I follow him, worried as he runs into a stall and locks it. There are some horrible sounding coughing noises and I stand patiently at the stall door.

"Are you all right?"

He stops coughing for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok! Just give me another moment."

I seriously doubt his comment as he coughs a few more times. It sounds like the flu that lingers in your throat for weeks. I see something float underneath the stall. It's a thin, purple petal. I feel my eyes widen as I see the blood on it and realize what it means.

Hanahaki. Suga has Hanahaki. Who? What clown wouldn't like Suga? Who do I need to beat up? Why is he trying to hide it from me? Is it me? No. No way! He probably doesn't want to worry me and is getting the surgery.

I come to my senses when Suga calls my name as I stare at the petal. He is out of the stall and staring down at the petal, not looking up to meet my eyes.

"I-" he starts before I cut him off.

"Who? Are you getting the surgery?" I stop before I ask too many questions and realize that that was rude.

I glance up at his face to see that he is crying. I knit my eyebrows together and pull him into my arms.

"What can I do to help? I'm sorry that I interrupted you, I'm just worried."

He leans his head on my shoulder and apologizes. I pull him away from me gently by the shoulders to look at his face.

"What? There isn't anything to be sorry for. You don't have to answer any of my questions except the last one."

He sniffs and looks down to the ground.

"I'm sorry but well... itskindayouandI'llgetthesurgeryifyouwantmetojustplease donthateme," his words are mumbled quickly and unclearly but I still somewhat understand what he is saying, and I blush, hesitating.

I stare in shock, silently mouthing Suga's words again to myself. I blink at Suga, my mind still somewhat in shock.

He looks away, rubbing away his tears before hugging himself tightly.

I allow a grin to envelop my face and pull him back in for a hug.

He sniffs before responding with a simple, "Huh?"

I pull out of the hug before gently grabbing his chin, slowly pulling him in for a kiss. He stares in shock for a moment before he leans forward into the kiss, both of us grinning into it.

"So, aster??"

He grins before nodding and giving me a side hug.

"Yeah, it stands for love and patience. People give it as a 20th-anniversary gift."

"Huh... I guess that makes sense, I've heard that we're the mom and dad of the team."

"Wait really?? I mean you are scary when you're mad!"

"Well, how else will people listen to me?"

He leans on my shoulder and grins, kissing my cheek and blushing. I poke his cheek and Asahi walks into the bathroom.

"Finally!! I'm so done with being a third wheel to people who don't even know!!"

End of Flashback

I am so glad that ended how it did. I see Suga tearing up and I am quick to rub his back with circular motions. It seems to comfort him as he leans into it. I glance to Yamaguchi, who is picking up a Ukulele. Suga shifts his weight to take his phone out of his pocket, pulling out his camera.

I run my fingers through my hair with the hand that isn't rubbing Suga's back and sigh lightly out of stress.

Yamaguchi strums at the Ukulele, humming and then singing. The song is heartbreaking, and his gentle but scratchy voice makes me want to sob. My vision gets blurry as tears well up in my eyes before even Yamaguchi himself starts crying. He coughs up a petal after singing and stares at it.

Suga stares at his phone for a moment after he stopped the recording. He gets up to hug a sobbing Yamaguchi. I glance at Suga's phone, deciding to text Tsukishima the video. He needs to see the state Yamaguchi is in and I hope that Tsukishima isn't an asshole for once. Yamaguchi is the only one he tolerates, and I really hope that's more than friendship. I send the video and I rush to join the hug, wrapping an arm around Suga and the other around Yamaguchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked the longer chapter today, it didn't make sense to break this up into pieces. -Smol
> 
> I hope you had a good day or will have a good day. -Katt


	13. Freeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter! -Smol
> 
> Why hello! -Katt

Tsukki's POV

Instead of heading to school, I head straight (gay) to Yamaguchi's house. I knock on the door, fully prepared to take care of him for another day but after 3 minutes of him not answering the door I figure he went to school or is still fast asleep.

I unlock the door with the key under the mat and the house is silent and dark. I silently tiptoe to Yamaguchi's room, only to not find him there. His room is kind of a mess like he left in a hurry and I assume he went to school. I head to the sidewalk where our paths usually intersect. He isn't there so I continue on my usual path, hoping he is at school. I check my phone to see if there are any texts or calls from him and I am disappointed to find that there are none from anyone.

I head to school and when he is not there, I text him a simple "Are you ok?" and try to not think about it. I keep it in the back of my mind that he doesn't respond but don't text again, so I am not overbearing. I get a text in my second to last period and since I am done with my work, I pull my phone out of my pocket.

I see it's from Suga and open it, as he is not one to text me often. It is a video and from the panel that it shows it's of Yamaguchi with a Ukulele in what seems to be the hospital. I pull my headphones out of my backpack as fast as possible while also being quiet as to not to cause a disturbance. I plug my headphones in and hit play, only putting them halfway on to conserve time.

What I see makes me freeze in my mental tracks. Everything about this video makes me want to tear someone apart. Why would Suga send this to me? Who does Yamaguchi have Hanahaki for? Why didn't he tell me? That doesn't matter right now! I need to get to him now. I send a message to my brother; he is one of the last people I want to confide in but no one else will drive me to the hospital except Suga and Daichi but they are already at the hospital.

Me: Come pick me up and take me to the hospital.

Akiteru: what? why? are you ok? are you dying?

Me: No. Yamaguchi.

Akiteru: Ok. Be right there

Akiteru: Wait no to what?

Read

Akiteru: TSUKISHIMA

I rush out of the classroom after telling the teacher I'm heading to the restroom to not raise any suspicion. I run outside and after what feels like hours of agony Akiteru pulls up. I jump into the car and Akiteru opens his mouth to say something, but I interrupt him.

"Step on it." 

He shrugs and obliges, going a little over the speed limit as I tap my foot impatiently and rewatch the video I was sent. I adjust my headphones all the way onto my head and sigh at the emotions in Yamaguchi's voice. It was beautiful really, but his emotions made me want to cry. I feel a tear run down my face as I listen to him sing once more and I grit my teeth in frustration at not being told and perhaps losing my best friend. I turn away from my brother and sniffle.

"Hey, if you want to talk, I'm here..." my brother offers as I wipe my tears.

I ignore him and turn up the volume of my headphones. He wouldn't understand. Yamaguchi likes someone else and is going to die because of it.

I feel the car lurch to a stop, and I turn off my phone, running to the front desk. Luckily there wasn't a line and I asked where Yamaguchi was at. When I got an answer I ran there, leaving my brother behind. The white walls rushed past me as I glanced at the room numbers.

Hold on Yamaguchi!

I finally find the room and knock before throwing the door open. I am out of breath and probably look disheveled but I'm here. Suga and Yamaguchi's mouths gape open for a while and Daichi just smiles.

"That was quick!"

"Daichi what did you do?" Yamaguchi frowns at a smiling Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you are doing well! -Katt
> 
> This and the next episodes is where I feel like Tsukki is OOC but I'm not sure. Anyway, do you have any houseplants? I have like 16 -Smol


	14. Favorite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How are you guys doing? - Smol  
> Why hello! -Katt

"Daichi what did you do?" I squeak out as Tsukki storms towards me. 

To my surprise, he hugs me. I'm not sure what I was expecting but it was not a hug. Tsukki's warmth envelops me and I melt into his embrace. I open my eyes to see both Suga and Daichi smiling sadly at me. 

"What did you tell him?!" I mouth to Daichi 

"Just sent him you singing." Daichi mouths back 

Phew. So, he doesn't know it's him. This is ok... yup this is fine. Just don't tell him that it is him. 

"Who and why didn't you tell me?" He pulls out of the hug and frowns at me. 

I start to cough and push Tsukki away, leaning over the trash can that was given to me. Quite a few blood-stained sunflowers pour out of my mouth and Tsukki looks dejected. 

"How did I not see any flowers?" 

"Oh," I cough once more, "I hid them in the chip bag..." I laugh nervously. 

He simply sighs and stares down at the floor as I sit up in the bed. 

"Sorry..." 

"It's fine, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." 

I sigh, he looks quite upset and it makes me want to spill my secrets to him. I see Suga out of the corner of my eye, staring into my soul and Daichi gives me a thumbs up. I look back up to Tsukki and notice the red underneath his circles. Had he been crying? I hope not, I can't stand to make him cry. 

"And to answer your previous questions..." NO WHY WOULD I SAY THAT! Now I can't get out of those questions and I can't lie to Tsukki. I don't want him feeling guilty about my death it's not his fault I'm an idiot!! He raises an eyebrow as I hesitate. I can see Daichi and Suga encouraging me to spit it out from the sidelines. I look down at my hands, tears forming in my eyes as I intertwine my fingers together. Not that this embarrassment will last long, I'll be gone by the end of the day. 

"T-Tsukki...I like you..." I stare at the bed, numb with anxiety and embarrassment. 

I don't want to look up, I just want to disappear when there is deafening silence for what seems like an eternity. He breaks the silence with a sigh. I see Tsukki glare at Suga and Daichi, they seem to understand something and they walk out, Suga winking before closing the door and I shake my head, looking back down at the bed. 

"You could've told me ya know? Would've prevented a lot of trouble." 

Wait, what is that supposed to mean?? How would that prevent trouble? I feel a hand grab my chin and I look up to see a blushing Tsukki. He goes in for a kiss and my heart and head thump rhythmically. WAIT NO MY MOUTH TASTES LIKE BLOOD! I block my mouth with a hand and Tsukki tilts his head in confusion. 

"I-i just th-threw up... I don't-" I stop mid-sentence when he starts kissing my cheeks repeatedly. 

"Shut up Yamaguchi..." he says before kissing my cheek again. 

"S-sorry Tsukki!!" I squeak out, recognizing my face is burning red. 

"What a-are you d-doing...?" I ask after he has kissed my cheeks at least 7 times. 

"Kissing as many freckles as I can." 

I feel my cheeks burn a brighter red and I hear a knock at the door and two people rush in and Tsukki sits on the bed right next to me, finally quitting the barrage of kisses on my face. Once he does so, I can see that my panicked mother and Tsukki's confused brother have walked in. Suga and Daichi are standing in the doorway apologetically. My mother grabs me by the ear and starts speed talking to me about how I should have told her a long time ago and other various things that I can't quite understand. 

"Oh my god but are you ok?!! How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" She finally notices my two upperclassmen in the doorway and starts to attack them with questions. 

"Okay, what the hell is happening baby brother?" Akiteru asks Tsukki, clearly not aware of anything. 

"I'm not a baby and Yamaguchi had Hanahaki." 

"Had? Then what's the problem??" 

"Had?" my mom turns around, hearing Akiteru even while she is having a conversation with both Suga and Daichi. 

I feel heat return to my face and ears when Tsukki puts his hand over mine that is resting on the bed in between me and him. He makes eye contact with me, obviously to make sure that it's okay with me that he tells them that we are together. Are we together?? Dating??? Help me, I am going to die from excitement and embarrassment instead of sunflowers!! 

"Yup. I cured it." 

My mom and Akiteru blink in confusion and Daichi bursts out laughing. 

"That is a terrible way to phrase that," Suga says with mirth in his eyes. 

I cling to his arm, giggling slightly as he rolls his eyes. 

As he leans onto me a bit more as he rephrases, "I returned his affections..." 

I nod and lean my head on his shoulder, looking towards my mom and Akiteru to see their reactions. They both seem to have giant realizations and Akiteru laughs as my mom silently nods. 

"Ohh that's why you never got a girlfriend!!" 

"You are an idiot Akiteru." 

"I knew it." 

"What, mom? How?" 

My mom brushes off my questions, "Who took you to the hospital?" 

I nod to Suga and Daichi and she runs over and hugs them. 

"Thanks for taking care of him. If I'm ever gone for extended periods of time for work, I know who to call to babysit!!" 

"Moom! I don't need a babysitter and they would probably check up on me anyway..." 

My mom ignores me again, turning to Tsukki, "Don't try anything or hurt him or I will steal all of your belongings." 

"No problem," he nonchalantly responds. 

I start to process all that happened and sink into the sheets, heart racing. I see Tsukki glancing down at me and smirking. 

I frown at him. What is he smirking about?? 

"You look like a strawberry," he observes. 

I glance at his tall profile and the color of his hair. 

"You look like a french fry!" I smile. 

"Your favorite," we say at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Do you guys want an epilogue or are you good with this ending? -Smol  
> Stay safe, it has been fun!! -Katt

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET WRITING ANGST BUT IT MAKES THE FLUFF FLUFFIER BEAR WITH ME also go get some food and water and go to bed!! -Smol
> 
> See ya my precious children (readers) (HAHAHAH it's too late I've adopted you all now!!) Also tell me your fav fic in the comments if you wanna? -Katt
> 
> P.S. The fluffiest fluff is when the fluff involves multiple layers of fluff.
> 
> P.P.S. It's like whipped cream, the more it's whipped, the fluffier the fluff. 
> 
> BUtTeR!!!


End file.
